The disclosure also relates to the use of the cosmetic agents to increase the volume and the body of hair and to improve the curl retention, particularly the high-humidity curl retention.
Agents for temporary shaping are known per se. They usually contain synthetic polymers as a shaping component. Preparations that contain a dissolved or dispersed polymer can be applied to the hair by means of propellant gases or a pumping mechanism. However, hair gels and hair waxes, in particular, are generally not applied directly to the hair but rather are distributed in the hair by means of a comb or one's hands.
The most important property of an agent for temporarily shaping keratin-containing fibers, hereinafter also called a styling agent, is that of giving the treated fibers the strongest possible hold in the produced shape. If the keratin-containing fibers are human hair, this hold is also called strong hairstyle hold or high degree of hold of the styling agent.
Cosmetic styling agents generally contain individual polymers that are specifically tailored to achieving a very particular effect. If various effects should be achieved, several polymers must be added. However, if too many different polymers are used, this can result in several disadvantages. Problems can arise with respect to the formulation, for example because the polymers react among each other or with other constituents of the agent and precipitations or decompositions occur. Certain polymers also tend to deposit on the skin and particularly on the hair so durably that said polymers are no longer completely removed in a typical washing and undesired accumulation of the polymer and therefore in the end a strain on the skin or hair occur.
Therefore, there is always a need for polymers or suitable combinations of a few polymers that have as many of the desired properties as possible.
For example, it is necessary in the case of the styling agents that the polymers used give the treated hair the strongest possible hold. However, styling agents must meet a whole series of other requirements in addition to a high degree of hold. These requirements can be roughly divided into properties on the hair, properties of the particular formulation, e.g., properties of the foam, the gel, or the sprayed aerosol, and properties that affect the handling of the styling agent, wherein the properties on the hair are especially important. In particular, moisture resistance, low tackiness, and a balanced conditioning effect should be mentioned. Furthermore, a styling agent should be universally usable for all hair types, to the extent possible.
The hairstyle hold in general and, for wavy hair, the curl retention in particular are special requirements for styling agents. The curl retention is a measure of the degree of hold of curls. Curl retention is usually worse if the treated hair is in a humid environment, because the tendency of hair to absorb moisture, i.e., water, causes the hair strands to hang limp.